


Food Thief

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [95]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Eames falls asleep on the sofa with half a slice of pizza in his hand and Arthur catches Woody or Caramel stealing it.





	Food Thief

Briar Rose had, had her gymnastics class earlier, Edward had ninja camp and between Arthur and Eames, Phillip had been taken care of all day. When both parents got home, they took the dogs for a long walk to tucker them out, Phillip on Arthur’s chest in his kangaroo pouch. When they got back, they both picked up a bit and then were too tired to do anything else but order pizza for dinner.

They picked up Briar Rose first, then went to pick up Edward. The family got home, had pizza and then Eames helped Edward pack a bag for the night because he was going down the block for a sleepover with a couple of boys from his soccer team. It wasn’t an overly hectic day, but with the heat of the summer and Phillip a bit fussy and uncomfortable from a rash that developed on the crook of his arm, Briar Rose not wanting to leave her Vincent doll but not wanting anything to happen to him either and Edward now having a full social calendar and two dogs, the parents were tired.

“I have to take Edward down the block.” Said Eames.

“No, I’ll do it. You put Phillip down, watch over the pups and Briar Rose.”

“Daddy can I go for a walk with you?” Asked Briar Rose.

She held Vincent to her chest, looking up at her parents as Arthur gave Eames their youngest.

“Sure, if you want.”

She smiled and ran upstairs to get her shoes. Eames cradled Phillip close to him and said,

“I’ll get him ready for bed. Thanks for taking him.”

Arthur nodded, kissing him briefly before he checked the time and called out for Edward.

“Come on, kiddo we gotta go! You’re going to be late!”

“Dad! Caramel has my shoe!”

Arthur sighed and Eames laughed a little.

After wrestling Edward’s small sneaker away from Caramel, Arthur helped Edward get ready. Briar Rose went to join them, pretty sandals on her feet, Vincent still in her arm and took her father’s hand after kissing Eames on the cheek. Edward said bye as well and soon, the three of them were on their way.

Eames carried Phillip upstairs and changed him into his pajamas and put some ointment on the rash on his arm. It seemed to help, Phillip less fussy now and then Eames gave him another bottle before Phillip was out like a light. Eames had enough time to go downstairs and grab himself a leftover slice of pizza and sat down on the couch to eat while he waited for his husband and daughter to return.

He only managed a couple of bites before he yawned and nodded off, feeling worn out from the day. A few minutes later, Arthur returned from his walk with Briar Rose and stepped inside just in time to see Woody on his hind legs, his front legs pushing down Eames’ arm just as he grabbed the last of the pizza that Eames didn’t eat.

“Woody!”

The small pup grabbed the food and ran off, Briar Rose giggling, Eames waking up just then as he said,

“The hell…oh you’re back.”

“Dadda, Woody stole your pizza!”

Eames looked down at his now empty hand as Arthur sighed and closed the door.

“Eames, how did you fall asleep with food in your hand?”

“I was knackered…didn’t even realized I nodded off until I woke up.”

Briar Rose ran off after the pup, petting him as he gobbled up the last of the pizza. Arthur just shook his head and said,

“Well, half a slice won’t hurt him. Even though I know you’ve been sneaking him snacks.”

“I have not.”

“I hear him whine and then go silent. Food is the only thing that does that to him.”

“Or love.”

Arthur laughed and shook his head.

“How’s Phillip?”

“Asleep. I put that stuff on his arm, gave him a bottle, he’s out. How was Edward?”

“Excited.”

Eames nodded and looked over at Woody who was now down, licking his chops before he went to get water. Caramel was being pet by Briar Rose now, tail wagging as she cooed.

“If Woody throws up, you’re cleaning it up.” Said Arthur.

Eames laughed and leaned back against the couch and said,

“I know, I know.”


End file.
